wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Big Show/Gallery
Gallery GlitterTransition.jpg|Glitter transition TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen File:GlitterTransition2.png TheWigglyBigShowPrologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the Wiggly dressing room TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheLandWiggleFriendsintheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends Captain,HenryandtheWagettes.jpg|Captain, Henry and the Wagettes File:GlitterTransition3.png MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Murray File:GlitterTransition4.png TheWigglyBigShow-ConcertStage.jpg|Concert stage OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle File:GlitterTransition5.png TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|''"It's time for the Wiggly Big Show!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Greg and Murray GreginTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Greg File:GlitterTransition6.png OfficerBeaples,CassieandJessie.jpg|Officer Beaples, Cassie and Jessie OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples File:GlitterTransition7.png CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|"We're just doing stretches and exercises." TheWiggleFriendsandtheWagettes.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and the Wagettes File:GlitterTransition8.png TheMaleWiggleFriendsandtheWagettes.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends and the Wagettes JessieandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jessie and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaples'Dance-Live.jpg|"Officer Beaple's Dance" LarissaandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Larissa and Officer Beaples TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWigglyBigShowTitle.jpg|Title card TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)4.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)5.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot!,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)6.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)7.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)8.jpg|The Wiggles TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)9.png File:TheWigglyBigShowTransition.png TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles arriving in the Big Red Car JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglesSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheOtherWigglesSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|The Big Red Car facing the camera AudienceinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The audience AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony GregandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Anthony GreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg trying to start the Big Red Car GreginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|''"The Big Red Car's not going to start!"'' AnthonyandMurrayPushingTheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray pushing the Big Red Car with Greg inside AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony falling down JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray LookBothWays-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Look Both Ways" File:LookBothWaysTWBStitlecard1.png File:LookBothWaysTWBStitlecard2.jpg|Look Both Ways File:LookBothWaysTWBStitlecard3.png RedLight.jpg|Red Light TrafficLight.jpg|The Traffic Light Greg,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Murray and Officer Beaples TheOtherWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Officer Beaples LookBothWays-Live.jpg TheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Little Beaples CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?") File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)1998LivePrologue2.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)1998LivePrologue3.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)TWBStitlecard1.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)TWBStitlecard2.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)TWBStitlecard3.png JeffinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard File:GreginTheWigglyBigShow3.png|Greg File:MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow2.png|Murray playing the gold Takamine acoustic guitar File:AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow3.png|Anthony shaking TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt.jpg|Kid in a Thomas shirt CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December1998Live.jpg File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTWBStitlecard1.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTWBStitlecard2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTWBStitlecard3.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTWBStitlecard4.png File:GreginTheWigglyBigShow4.png File:JeffinTheWigglyBigShow4.png File:MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(TheWigglyBigShow)).png JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff waking up TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff as a monkey TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue2.jpg|Jeff talking about his dream File:TheMonkeyDanceTWBStitlecard1.png File:TheMonkeyDanceTWBStitlecard2.jpg|The Monkey Dance File:TheMonkeyDanceTWBStitlecard3.png File:TheMonkeyDanceTWBStitlecard4.png File:JeffinTheWigglyBigShow4.png|Jeff playing the red Starry Keyboard File:TheAudienceinTheWigglyBigShow2.png|The audience doing the monkey File:GreginTheWigglyBigShow5.png File:AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow4.png|Anthony doing the elephant TheWigglyMascotsShirt.jpg|A little boy wearing the wiggly mascots shirt File:MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow4.png File:JeffinTheWigglyBigShow6.png TheMonkeyDance-1998Live.jpg|Anthony and the animated monkeys File:GreginTheWigglyBigShow6.png|Greg doing the tiger File:JeffinTheWigglyBigShow7.png|Jeff roaring like a tiger MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Murray playing his guitar GoldTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Takamine guitar File:MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow6.png File:TheAudienceinTheWigglyBigShow3.png|The audience doing the elephant File:GlitterTransition9.png CaptainFeatherswordintheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSkally.jpg|Captain and Skally SkallyintheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|Skally CaptainFeatherswordChasingSkally.jpg|Captain chasing Skally File:GlitterTransition10.png SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue.jpg|"Do you know Wags the Dog?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue2.jpg|"What about Henry the Octopus?" MaleKidandTiggerPlushToy.jpg|Male kid and his Tigger plush toy (from Disney's Winnie the Pooh) SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue3.jpg|"Do you know Dorothy the Dinosaur?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue4.jpg|"Well, I was wondering, do you know our friendly pirate, Captain Feathersword?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue5.jpg|"Maybe we could use music, music, music." SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue6.jpg|Anthony introducing "Silver Bells That Ring In The Night" GregPlayingAirViolin.jpg|Greg playing air violin MurrayPlayingAirViolin.jpg|Murray playing air violin AnthonyandMurrayPlayingAirViolins.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing air violins File:SilverBellsThatRingInTheNightTWBStitlecard1.png File:SilverBellsThatRingInTheNightTWBStitlecard2.png File:SilverBellsThatRingInTheNightTWBStitlecard3.jpg|Silver Bells That Ring In The Night File:SilverBellsThatRingInTheNightTWBStitlecard4.png TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus HenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags the Dog TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group DorothyDancinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-Live.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to the music TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFallingDowninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheWigglyBigShow-Wiggledance!Shirt.jpg|A kid in Wiggledance! Shirt CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony pressing Captain Feathersword's fast button TonyHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Tony Henry cameoing MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray pressing Captain Feathersword's slow button TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Captain Feathersword, I was wondering something." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"We know your button goes high and fast." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|"And we know your button goes low and slow." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow4.jpg|"Shall we press the third button?" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans ConfettiExplosion.jpg|A confetti explosion TheWiggles,CaptainandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Wags JeffandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-DecemberLivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" WagstheDogtitlecard.jpg|Wags the Dog We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-1998Live.jpg|Anthony, Wags, and, Greg TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Greg,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Wags and Officer Beaples WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsandOfficerBeaples2.jpg|A dancing stick WagsandOfficerBeaples3.jpg|and a tap hat TapWags-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogTWBStitlecard1.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogTWBStitlecard2.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogTWBStitlecard3.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogTWBStitlecard4.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogTWBStitlecard5.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogTWBStitlecard6.png TapWags-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags doing a tap dance WagsandtheWagettesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes FluffyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Fluffy File:TapWagsLive2.png TheWagettesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wagettes File:TapWags(Live)3.png|Wags and the Wagettes forming a pyramid File:GlitterTransition11.png WigglyBackstage.jpg|Wiggly Backstage JeffasaWigglyPirate.jpg|Jeff dressing up as a pirate File:GlitterTransition12.png OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles as pirates File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeatitlecard1.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeatitlecard.jpg|Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeatitlecard3.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeatitlecard4.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeatitlecard5.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeatitlecard6.png OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-Live.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans AnthonyasaPirate.jpg|Anthony as a pirate File:GlitterTransition13.png WagsinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Wags in Wiggly backstage File:GlitterTransition14.png QuackQuack-1998LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShiptitlecard1.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShiptitlecard.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShiptitlecard3.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShiptitlecard4.png GregasaWigglyPirate.jpg|Greg as a pirate MurrayasaWigglyPirate.jpg|Murray playing guitar while dressing up as a prate QuackQuack-December1998Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:GlitterTransition15.png HenryinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Henry in Wiggly Backstage (Notice that there's a blue coral) File:GlitterTransition16.png BucketOfDew-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Bucket of Dew" File:GregSingingBucketofDew.jpg|Greg singing File:BucketofDewtitlecard1.png File:BucketofDewtitlecard.jpg|Bucket of Dew File:BucketofDewtitlecard3.png File:BucketofDewtitlecard4.png BucketofDew-Live.jpg|The Irish Dancers CassandraHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cassie LarissaWrightinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Larissa ReemHanwellinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Reem JessicaHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jessie TheWigglesandScottPorter.jpg|Scott and The Wiggles TheWigglesandtheIrishDancers.jpg|Anthony introducing the Irish Dancers File:BucketofDew(Live)2.png|The Irish Dancers leaving the stage File:GlitterTransition17.png DorothyinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Dorothy giggling in Wiggly Backstage File:GlitterTransition18.png File:TheAudienceinTheWigglyBigShow4.png DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples RompBompAStomp-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony telling Officer Beaples to blow the whistle File:RompBompaStomptitlecard1.png File:RompBompaStomptitlecard.jpg|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomptitlecard3.png File:MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow3.png GregPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg playing keyboard MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpeg RompBompAStomp-1998Live.jpg|Dorothy DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesDoingtheRompBompaStomp.jpg|Officer Beaples doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:JeffandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.png|Jeff and Dorothy File:GlitterTransition19.png File:TheWigglyChest.png|The Wiggly Chest CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Captain Feathersword in backstage scene File:GlitterTransition20.png File:GregandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.png TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Murray HotPotato-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotatoTWBStitlecard.jpg|Hot Potato File:HotPotatoTWBStitlecard2.png File:HotPotatoTWBStitlecard3.png File:HotPotatoTWBStitlecard4.png HotPotato-December1998Live.jpg|Anthony, Greg, and the animated potatoes File:HotPotato(1998Live)2.png|Cold Spaghetti TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt2.jpg|Another male kid in Thomas shirt File:MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow10.png File:GirlinaMickeyMouseShirt.png|A girl in a Mickey Mouse shirt File:JeffinTheWigglyBigShow8.png File:AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow5.png File:GreginTheWigglyBigShow7.png|Greg doing mashed banana TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyTryingtoStarttheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony trying to start the Big Red Car BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Do you know what I think? I think we need a mechanic." Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags, Captain and the Big Red Car File:CaptainFeatherswordStuck.png|Captain Feathersword stuck in the Big Red Car File:GlitterTransition21.png WigglyPhonebook.jpg|Murray looking up the Wiggly Phone-book MurrayonWigglyTelephoneinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray talking to the mechanic on the telephone WigglyTelephoneinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wiggly Telephone File:GlitterTransition22.png Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar2.jpg|"I'll fix the Big Red Car myself for the Wiggles." CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword telling the people about the idea Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar3.jpg|"1, 2, 3. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car!" PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke from the Big Red Car DotheWiggleGroove-LivePrologue.jpg|''"Push, Wags, push!"'' WagsPushingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags pushing the Big Red Car File:WigglegrooveTWBStitlecard1.png File:WigglegrooveTWBStitlecard2.png|The Wiggles Logo File:WigglegrooveTWBStitlecard3.png File:WigglegrooveTWBStitlecard4.png File:WigglegrooveTWBStitlecard5.jpg|Do the Wiggle Groove File:WigglegrooveTWBStitlecard6.png File:WigglegrooveTWBStitlecard7.png DorothyandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples HenryandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry and Wags Henry,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry, Wags and Officer Beaples AnthonyandLarissaWright.jpg|Anthony and Larissa DotheWiggleGroove-Live.jpg|"Do The Wiggle Groove" MurrayandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry CameronLewisinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cameron HenryandLarissaWright.jpg|Henry and Larissa Greg,WagsandCameronLewis.jpg|Greg, Wags and Cameron Lewis File:MaleKidinWiggledance!Shirt2.png JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CassandraandJessicaHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cassandra and Jessica TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group (Notice that Jeff is nowhere to be seen.) MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-LivePrologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" CaptainandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Henry File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenryTWBStitlecard1.png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenryTWBStitlecard2.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenryTWBStitlecard3.png File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenryTWBStitlecard4.png GregandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Wags TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends KristenKnoxinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cowgirl Kristen JoannaMurphy.jpg|Jockey Joanna MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Live.jpg|Everybody (excluding Jeff) dancing to "Move Your Arms Like Henry" File:GlitterTransition23.png MurrayinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Murray holding pom-poms File:GlitterTransition24.png|Notice that Greg is in the background leaving the stage. GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!TWBStitlecard1.png File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!TWBStitlecard2.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!TWBStitlecard3.png File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!TWBStitlecard4.png CaptainFeatherswordandLarissaWright.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Larissa TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans File:AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow3.png|Anthony and Captain File:GlitterTransition25.png JeffSleepinginWigglyBackstage.jpg|"Oh no! Jeff's supposed to be getting ready for the next song and he's asleep." MurrayWakingUpJeff.jpg|"1, 2, 3. WAKE UP, JEFF!" JeffWakingUpinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeffinWigglyBackstage.jpg|"Hey, Jeff, snazzy dress." JeffinWigglyBackstage.jpg|"Hey. Now that we're in our razzle-dazzle clothes, let's do some razzle-dazzling. Why don't you join us?" Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair File:GlitterTransition26.png MurrayinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Murray in Elvis Styled clothing WigglyMedley-December1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes AnthonyandMurrayinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Elvis styled clothing AnthonyinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Anthony in Elvis Styled clothing GregandJeffinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Elvis styled clothing TheUnforgottenWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WigglyMedleytitlecard1.png File:WigglyMedleytitlecard.jpg|Wiggly Medley File:WigglyMedleytitlecard3.png WigglyMedley-1998Live.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy, and Greg Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-December1998Live.jpg|Dorothy dancing FruitSalad-December1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy singing "Fruit Salad" HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" TheOtherWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles dancing GregandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry GreginElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Greg in Elvis styled clothing TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy It'saPirateParty-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"It's A Pirate Party" GregandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Officer Beaples Wags,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags, Murray and Officer Beaples Dorothy,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Officer Beaples WagsandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray Rock-a-ByeYourBear-December1998Medley.jpg|Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" QuackQuack-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheEarlyWigglyFriendsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends and Officer Beaples TheWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing TheAwakeWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Elvis styled clothing TheWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples JeffSleepinginElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Jeff sleeping (Notice that there's the toy lawnmower from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" TheAwakeWigglyGroupWakingJeffUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff awake TheWigglyBigShow-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony,OfficerBeaplesandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony, Officer Beaples and the audience JeffandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue Let'sHaveaParty(Instrumental)-Live.jpg|"Let's Have a Party (Instrumental)" OfficerBeaplesandtheAudience.jpg|Officer Beaples and the audience AnthonyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples in epilogue OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesActingLikeCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Officer Beaples in epilogue OfficerBeaplesActingLikeDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Dorothy DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy saying goodbye OfficerBeaplesActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Wags WagsandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Wags saying goodbye OfficerBeaplesActingLikeHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Henry HenryandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples in epilogue HenryinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Henry dancing OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Officer Beaples confused File:GlitterTransition27.png PaulPaddickasSantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyandSantaClausinBackstage.jpg|Anthony and Santa Claus AnthonyinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Anthony in Santa hat File:SantaClausinTheWigglyBigShow2.png|"Merry Christmas, everyone." File:GlitterTransition28.png File:TheWigglyBigShowConcertStage2.png OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow4.jpg|Officer Beaples excited OfficerBeaplesFallingDown.jpg|Officer Beaples falling down TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"How about a big clap for Officer Beaples." WigglyChristmasMedley-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Wiggly Christmas Medley" MurrayinSantaHat.jpg|Murray in his Santa hat File:WigglyChristmasMedleytitlecard1.png File:WigglyChristmasMedleytitlecard.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" File:WigglyChristmasMedleytitlecard3.png File:WigglyChristmasMedleytitlecard4.png TheWigglesinSantaHats.jpg|The Wiggles in their Santa hats HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-Live.jpg|"Have A Very Merry Christmas" AnthonyinSantaHat.jpg|Anthony in his Santa hat UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-Live.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" AnthonyandMurrayinSantaHats.jpg|Anthony and Murray in their Santa hats CaptainFeatherswordinSantaHat.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his Santa hat TheWigglyFriendsinSantaHats.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in their Santa hats FelizNavidad-Live.jpg|"Felice Navidad" OfficerBeaplesPlayingDrum.jpg|Officer Beaples as the drummer boy File:UntoUs,ThisHolyNight(Live)2.png|Greg, Dorothy, Jeff, and Wags JeffandOfficerBeaples2.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples FelizNavidad-Live2.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing DorothyinSantaHat.jpg|Dorothy in Santa hat GregSingingWigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|Greg singing JeffandLarissaWright.jpg|Jeff and Larissa JingleBells-Live.jpg|"Jingle Bells" TheWigglyMascotsinSantaHats.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Santa hats File:DorothyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.png|Dorothy and Henry Henry'sChristmasDance-Live.jpg|"Henrys Christmas Dance" HenryinSantaHat.jpg|Henry in Santa hat HenryandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry and Jeff SantaClausinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Santa Claus arriving on stage WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Wags and Santa Claus Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-Live.jpg|"Lets Clap Hands For Santa Claus" DorothyandSantaClaus.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus GoSantaGo-Live.jpg|"Go Santa Go" WagsandLarissaWright.jpg|Wags and Larissa File:WigglyChristmasMedley.png|The Wiggly Group, Santa, his reindeer, and the Feliz Navidad dancers TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples in epilogue AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Officer Beaples in epilogue GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in epilogue TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Reprise).jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" (Reprise) TheWigglyBigShow-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles leaving in the Big Red Car TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue File:TheWigglyBigShowEpilogue2.png File:TheWigglyBigShowTransition2.png MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTheWigglyBigShowCredits.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in the credits TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles in the end credits BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Big Red Car in the end credits TheWigglyBigShowCredits.jpg|The credits JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in end credits SydneyEntertainmentCentreLogo.jpg|A Sydney Entertainment Centre logo JeffWakingUpinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Jeff waking up in end credits AnthonyEatinginTheWigglyBigShowCredits.jpg|Anthony eating in the credits TheWigglyBigShow-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TheOtherWigglesSinginginTheWigglyBigShowCredits.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing in the credits GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowCredits.jpg|Greg singing in the credits TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in end credits TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in end credits TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in end credits TheWigglyBigShow-EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles passing their friends inside a house TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving in end credits GregandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-WigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles passing Captain Feathersword's dockyard while in the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue OzEmailInternet.jpg|OzEmail Internet on billboard TheWiggles'FlowerLogo-WakeUpJeff!&TootToot!1999.png|Endboard UK Version IntheWiggles'World5.jpg|"In The Wiggles' World" It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!Title.jpg|1st Title Card (the 2nd is the regular "The Wiggly Big Show" title card) We'reDancingwithWagstheDogUKtitlecard.jpg|Fixed title card for "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" File:TapWagstitlecard1.png File:TapWagstitlecard2.png File:TapWagstitlecard3.png File:TapWagstitlecard.jpg|Fixed title card for "Tap Wags" File:TapWagstitlecard5.png File:TapWagstitlecard6.png File:DotheWiggleGrooveUKtitlecard1.png File:DotheWiggleGrooveUKtitlecard2.png File:DotheWiggleGrooveUKtitlecard3.png File:DotheWiggleGrooveUKtitlecard4.png File:DotheWiggleGrooveUKtitlecard5.jpg|Fixed title card for "Do The Wiggle Groove" File:DotheWiggleGrooveUKtitlecard6.png File:DotheWiggleGrooveUKtitlecard7.png TieMeKangarooDownSporttitlecard.jpg|"Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" (plays after "Wiggly Medley") TieMeKangarooDownSport-UKCredit.jpg|Credit for "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" Deleted, Alternate and Titleless Scenes TheWigglyBigShow-DeletedShot.jpg|A deleted shot from "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Anthony in alternate scene CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Alternate1998LivePrologue.jpg|An alternate version of Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" (Located in the episode: "Food") AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|The audience in an alternate scene File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)1.jpg|Jeff talking about his dream File:TheMonkeyDance-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:TheMonkeyDance-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:TheMonkeyDance-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)3.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)2.png|Alternate Angle #1 (from "Dancing") File:TheMonkeyDance(1998Live)2ndAlternateAngle.png|The Wiggles in a 2nd alternate angle (from "Animals" and "Play (aka Playtime)" File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)3.jpg|Greg JeffinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Jeff in alternate shot (From "Animals" and "Play") File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)4.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)5.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)6.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)7.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)8.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)9.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)10.png|Anthony doing the elephant File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)11.png TheMonkeyDance-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|Anthony jumping to the front and back File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)12.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)13.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)14.png File:MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateAngle.png|Murray File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)15.png|Murray roaring like a tiger File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)16.png|Murray's feet File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)17.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)18.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)19.png File:TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)20.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)3.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)4.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)3.png File:BucketofDew-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:BucketofDew-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)1.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)2.png|A girl in a Dorothy hat and a Teletubbies shirt File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)3.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)4.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)5.jpg|The audience File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)6.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)7.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)8.jpg|Dorothy File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)9.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)10.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)11.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)12.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)13.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)14.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)15.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)16.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)17.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)18.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)19.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)20.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)21.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)22.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)23.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)24.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)25.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)26.jpg|Dorothy holding lawn-mower and Greg File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)27.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)28.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)29.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)30.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)31.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)32.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)33.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)34.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)35.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)36.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)37.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Dorothy File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)38.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)39.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)40.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)41.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)42.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)43.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)44.jpg|Greg singing File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)45.jpg|Murray File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)46.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)47.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)48.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)49.jpg|Deleted Song: "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)50.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)51.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)52.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)53.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)54.jpg|"Dorothy's done the splits!" File:RompBompaStomp-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:RompBompaStomp-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:GregandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateAngle.jpg|Greg and Anthony in an alternate scene of "Romp Bomp a Stomp" File:HotPotato-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:HotPotato-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:HotPotato-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)3.png File:HotPotato-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)4.png WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Wags and Captain in alternate scene WagsPushingtheBigRedCar-AlternateVersion.jpg|An alternate version of Wags pushing the Big Red Car (Located in the episode: "Friends") File:WigglegrooveAlternateLivePrologue1.png File:WigglegrooveAlternateLivePrologue2.png File:Wigglegroove-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:Wigglegroove-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:Wigglegroove-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)3.png File:Wigglegroove-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)4.png File:Wigglegroove-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)5.png File:Wigglegroove-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)6.png File:Wigglegroove-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)7.png File:Oh,WigglesVideos27.png File:Oh,WigglesVideos36.jpg File:Oh,WigglesVideos37.jpg File:Oh,WigglesVideos43.png File:Oh,WigglesVideos54.png File:Oh,WigglesVideos55.png File:Oh,WigglesVideos56.jpg File:Oh,WigglesVideos57.png File:Oh,WigglesVideos58.png File:Oh,WigglesVideos62.png File:Oh,WigglesVideos63.png File:Oh,WigglesVideos64.png File:Oh,WigglesVideos65.png File:Oh,WigglesVideos66.jpg File:WigglyMedley-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:WigglyMedley-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley1.jpg|The Wiggles File:WigglyChristmasMedley2.jpg|Murray File:WigglyChristmasMedley3.jpg|Murray and Greg File:WigglyChristmasMedley4.jpg|Murray File:WigglyChristmasMedley5.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley6.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley(Titleless).png File:WigglyChristmasMedley7.jpg File:WigglyChristmasMedley8.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley9.jpg|The Wiggles in their Santa hats File:WigglyChristmasMedley10.jpg|Have a Very Merry Christmas File:WigglyChristmasMedley11.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley12.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley13.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley14.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley15.jpg|Anthony in Santa hat File:WigglyChristmasMedley16.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley17.jpg|Unto Us, This Holy Night File:WigglyChristmasMedley18.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:WigglyChristmasMedley19.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley20.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Santa hat File:WigglyChristmasMedley21.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Santa hats File:WigglyChristmasMedley22.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley23.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" File:WigglyChristmasMedley24.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley25.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley26.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley27.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley28.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley29.jpg|Officer Beaples as drummer boy File:WigglyChristmasMedley30.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley31.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley32.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley33.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley34.jpg File:WigglyChristmasMedley35.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley36.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley37.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley38.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley39.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley40.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley41.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley42.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley43.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley44.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley45.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing File:WigglyChristmasMedley46.jpg|Dorothy in Santa hat File:WigglyChristmasMedley47.jpg|Greg File:WigglyChristmasMedley48.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley49.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley50.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley51.jpg|Jingle Bells File:WigglyChristmasMedley52.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley53.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley54.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley55.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley56.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley57.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley58.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley59.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley60.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley61.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley62.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley63.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Santa hats File:WigglyChristmasMedley64.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley65.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley66.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley67.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley68.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley69.jpg|Henry's Christmas Dance File:WigglyChristmasMedley70.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley71.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley72.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley73.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley74.jpg|Henry in Santa hat File:WigglyChristmasMedley75.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley76.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley77.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley78.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley79.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley80.png|"Breebop!" File:WigglyChristmasMedley81.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley82.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley83.jpg File:WigglyChristmasMedley84.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley85.jpg|Santa Claus arriving on stage File:WigglyChristmasMedley86.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley87.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley88.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley89.jpg|Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus File:WigglyChristmasMedley90.png|"Let's clap hands for Santa Claus." File:WigglyChristmasMedley91.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley92.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley93.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley94.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley95.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley96.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley97.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley98.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley99.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley100.jpg|Go Santa Go File:WigglyChristmasMedley101.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley102.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley103.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley104.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley105.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley106.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley107.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley108.png|"HEY, wait for me!" File:WigglyChristmasMedley109.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley110.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley111.png File:WigglyChristmasMedley112.png Alternate Song Title Cards CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)Foodtitlecard.png Rock-a-ByeYourBearYourBodytitlecard.jpg TheMonkeyDancePlay(akaPlaytime)titlecard.jpg OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeaSafetytitlecard.jpg CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShipPlay(akaPlaytime)titlecard.jpg BucketofDewTVSeries2titlecard.jpg D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)Imaginationtitlecard.jpg RompBompAStompDirectionstitlecard.jpg HotPotatoPlay(akaAtPlay)titlecard.jpg WiggleGrooveDressingUp(episode)titlecard.jpg|Notice title is one word: Wigglegroove or WiggleGroove WigglyMedleyPlay(akaAtPlay)titlecard.jpg Promo Picture Slideshow TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes in promo picture LarissaWrightin1998PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of Larissa Wright as Irish Dancer LarissaWrightin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture of Larissa Wright TheWigglyMascotsinDecember1998.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in Sunday Mail picture TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture4.jpg|The Irish Dancers TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture5.jpg|Officer Beaples, the Little Beaples and the police crew TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPromoPhoto.jpg|Murray Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1999LivePromoPicture.jpg|Greg JeffinTheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff TheWigglyBigShowPoster.jpg|A poster for this video and live show DarylSomersholdingTheWigglyBigShowVideo.jpg|Daryl Somers holding video on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" 11a.jpg|OzEmail Internet Advertisment made meanwhile this tour. Murrayin1999PromoPicture.jpeg|Murray Gregin1999PromoPicture.jpeg|Greg TheWigglyBigShowTourProgram.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyin1999.jpg TheWigglesin1999.jpg TheWigglyBigShowCartoon.jpg|Cartoon form VHS Packaging Wigglybigshow.jpg|Full cover WigglyBigShowTape.jpeg|Tape Wigglybigshowinlay.jpg|Inlay cover WWCUKFullCover20150131_17591012.jpg|Full UK cover WWCUKFullCover20150131_18053934.jpg|UK inlay cover ITAWWWLICVHSTape.jpeg|UK VHS tape ITAWWWLICVHSTapeSpine.jpeg|UK VHS tape spine VHS Gallery WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) TheWigglyBigShowGeneralExhibition.png ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo Oh,WigglesVideos4.jpg|Oh, Wiggles Videos WigglesWebsiteClip.jpg|The Wiggles in website clip WigglesWebsiteClip2.jpg|The Wiggles' website and OzEmail Internet Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:1999